Please don't
by maren.trumper.90
Summary: Fanfic to K.Wills "Please don't". Those who know the video will understand why I'm writing this ;) Ha Soo, Jin Wook and Man Jin were friends since their childhood. But now Man Jin and Ha Soo are gonna marry...much to Jin Wooks shock...because he feels more for Man Jin than just friends
1. Prologue

Please don't…

**A/N: Hey there! This is my very first fanfiction so don't kill me if it's not that good :D but still please review ^^ Oh by the way: Ha Soo = Dasom ; Jin Wook = In Gook ; Man Jin = Jae Hyun **** hope you enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Prologue

We had been friends since our childhood. We laughed, cried, fought and even lived together. I knew about Ha Soos feelings towards Jae Hyun and I knew that someday they'd be together. But now that they sit right in front of me, showing off their rings and telling me about their marriage plans I just can't believe it. When I look at them, seeming so happy, I can't breathe and my heart feels like its bursting.

"Jin Wook?" I hear Man Jin call me and look at him, giving me a worried glance. _Damn, looks like I trailed off._ He looks at me questioningly and I force myself to smile.

"Wow, awesome! You finally did it, huh?! Congrats! So, who of you two confessed? I bet it was you Ha Soo, you've always been so straightforward. Ouch!" That comment had earned me a slap to the arm by her I start grinning. I look past her and see Man Jin smile as well.

_Phew, seems like I could trick both of them_

"Well then I'll get something to drink. We got to celebrate this after all" I stand up with a wink and turn around to the door. _I've got to get out of here!_ "Wait I'm coming with you. I still got to talk to you." My hand stops right over the door handle and I force a smile on my face again. I turn around just to find Man Jin standing right in front of me.

_Hm smells so good…ah damn it, focus Jin Wook! _With a teasing voice I say "Oh, you really want to leave your new fiancé alone to buy drinks with me?" I turn around him to look at Ha Soo "Maybe you should get another guy after all"

Man Jin rolls his eyes. "Yes, I will leave her alone because she still didn't have the chance to call her friends and tell them about our plans…and really don't want to be here when she starts squeaking, screaming and jumping happily all around the house."

"Hey!" That earned Man Jin a slap to the arm. I sigh "OK the come on, I'll save you from her"

"HEY!" Laughing we run downstairs and save ourselves from a Soos rage. But even though I'm laughing my thoughts aren't really happy. _Oh that's just perfect. I wanted some time alone and ended up spending it with my crush…Perfect._


	2. Drinks and Walks

Please don't…

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Yay :D Didn't really notice that 2 weeks have gone by since I first uploaded this story O.O guess I had too much to do ^^; well whatever I hope you enjoy :)**

I never would have thought that I would ever say this but…I feel like I'm stuck in one of those 'awkward silence' scenes from some bad drama. I mean - seriously - since Man Jin and I left the house neither one of us has said a single word. Well, I just don't know what to say after finding out that Man Jin, my crush, and Ha Soo, our childhood friend, are going to marry. Why did I even let Man Jin come with me instead of making up some of some excuse?

"Are you sure everything's all right?" And of course he would start worrying again. "Yeah, I'm just still a bit shocked. I mean - I knew that you two love each other but I didn't really see this coming. Especially not all of a sudden. By the way, how did the proposal happen?" That seems to convince him because he starts smiling at me. But…is this sadness I see in his eyes? No, that must have been my imagination.

"Well, actually it happened on our date yesterday. I 've already been planning this since last month and I did all of that cliché proposal stuff with the ring in the glass, roses and all of that other stuff. I was so nervous I couldn't even breathe and so I almost forgot what I wanted to say."

I look at him incredulously "Are you serious?! You did something that uncreative? And it's only six words - how could you have almost messed that up? I always thought you were cooler, but it seems our little Man Jin gets nervous in front of his girlfriend." I start poking and teasing him. Man Jin starts blushing. "Shut up! I'm sure you wouldn't be any better in this situation. Ah, look! We're at the supermarket. "

And there he goes, running ahead. "Hey, don't change the topic! Hey, Man Jin! Let's go together! Aish." And so I end up running after him. But I got to say I'm glad that the mood is so carefree again. Maybe it wasn't so bad he came with me after all.

"So Man Jin, what should we buy for this special day?" I ask him. "Hmm…how about some Soju and Beer?" I roll my eyes at him. "Oh come on that's so boring. And do you remember what happened the first time we drank that?" Man Jin looks at me confused. " What do you mean?"

I don't believe it. "Ya, I can't believe you forgot about that. In High School we went for a drink together after you got like 10 points in an exam. You got so drunk you couldn't even walk straight anymore. Then you almost got it going with some guys because you ran into them and I had to save your ass. I spend almost one hour trying to calm you _and_ these guys down."

While telling him this story I notice how Man Jin slowly starts remembering. " Ah right. I had a very annoying Hangover the next day and you made Haejangguk (A/N: Hangover Soup for those who didn't know ;)) for me. I was feeling so bad that day. For you as well, after all you took care of me the whole day together with Ha Soo."

"At least you remember now." I say with a little pout and look away. "You were always there for me and you have always been my best friend." I turn around and look at Man Jin again. "Where does this suddenly come from? I know it's true, but why do you say that now?" Man Jin smiles nervously for a moment and takes a deep breath. "Actually I had a reason to come with you. Another one besides Ha Soo's phone call. Actually I need to talk to you."

OK now I'm starting to get nervous as well. "Well that was pretty obvious, but what do you need to talk about with me? Spit it out already."

"Yeah yeah. I actually got a request for you concerning the wedding…would you be my Best Man?"

Oh Shit. Shit shit shit! That's not what I expected. Ok I didn't really expect anything and maybe it's kind of obvious that Man Jin would want me to be his Best Man when I think about it for a moment but still…oh no I can't do this. "Uh…Man Jin I'm really honored that you asked me but…I don't know if I'm really the right person for this…"

"Oh come on Jin Wook you just said it yourself that you're my best friend and keep on helping me. There is no one better for this than you."

"But I…"

"No objections I've made my decision. And you know exactly that I won't let you go. I'll keep getting on your nerves until you say yes. Even in your sleep if I need to."

Hm. I'm seriously speechless. I just don't know what to say. I know Man Jin well enough to know that he'd really wake me up in the middle of the night. That already happened to me before and of course I ended up doing what he wanted.

I sigh. "Ok ok I'll be your Best Man. But keep me out of the other wedding preparations. You know I'm no good with this stuff."

"Yes! I knew I would be able to convince you! And I promise that I won't bother you with the other organizing stuff…I don't know about Ha Soo though." With that being said he winks at me and starts grinning and chuckling like an idiot.

"Oh thank you. Now stop grinning like an idiot, we still need to buy drinks. I can't think of anything better than Soju and Beer so we'll just take that. But I think we should by some Maeshilju for Ha Soo as well, she likes this sweet stuff after all."

Man Jin laughs at me and replies "Ok ok don't get angry. Let's do that. Oh and you should pay, this was your idea after all."

"I know and I will so can we go back now please? I'm starting to get the feeling that I want to get drunk."

"All right, let's go!"

On our way back the mood is as good as it has always been. We're joking and kidding around, not caring about people giving us strange looks. At home Ha Soo already waits for us and the drinks. "What took you guys so long? Did you already start drinking without me? I could already hear you laughing five minutes ago." Man Jin and I look at each other and can't help but burst out laughing, causing Ha Soo to pout. Still laughing we all go in together to start our celebration.

"Ha Soo can you get some glasses for us? We bought Maeshilju for you and Soju and Beer for us if that's ok for you."

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute. And don't you dare start drinking without me or making a joke on my account."

"Yes Ma'am!" We say in unison. After looking at each other Man Jin and I start laughing again of course.

"Oh dear." Ha Soo shakes her head and goes away. By the time she's back we calmed down though.

"So, my Best Man, will you please say something before we start drinking?"

"Don't tell me Jin Wook said yes?" Of course Ha Soo knew Man Jin was going to ask me that.

"Actually I kind of forced him but he said yes."

"And I'm already regretting it. Ok guys get up your glasses. I don't really know what to say but…congrats on your marriage. I'm really happy for you guys. But don't forget about me just because you will be married soon." I hope that sounded convincing because I don't feel like this at all. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

And so we start drinking and talking about all kinds of things we experienced together. I manage to keep a happy façade all the time and actually enjoy myself. But then Ha Soo sits on Man Jin's lap and they start cuddling. That's when my heart starts aching again. Why do they have to do that in front of me? I can't take it anymore, I need to go out for a while.

"Hey Guys, I'll leave you alone for some time. I need to go out for a bit."

Man Jin looks at me confused and disappointed. "What do you mean? I thought we'd celebrate all together. And this was your idea all along."

"Yeah I know, but look at you two. I just want to give you some time alone. And I really need some fresh air myself. Don't worry I won't get into any trouble. I'm a grown up man and can take care of myself." I wink at them one last time and go out without another word. I can hear Man Jin call my name again but I don't turn around. I couldn't because then I would have to explain why I'm crying and that would be impossible. I just go out as fast as possible and keep going and going until I reach a park that's close to our house.

"Ha, we spend a lot of time here didn't we, Man Jin? In all those years we went through so much together and started to understand each other better than anyone else. Of course Ha Soo was always there as well, but I always thought we were closer than you and her. But I guess I was wrong on that matter. Just like you didn't understand how I feel about you. I don't even know myself when I started feeling more for you than just for a friend or a brother. Just why don't you know I love you?"

"Is he drunk? Screaming and crying like that in public. Aigoo, so crazy."

I turn around, shocked. There is a small group of Teenagers looking at me. Oh no, I didn't just say that out loud, did I? Embarrassed I turn back around and keep going through the park, left alone with my tears and my depressed thoughts, not even noticing that I'd be gone now for the next three hours.

**A/N: Wow this is actually way longer than I expected O.O haha the ideas just kept coming today :D tell me what you think about it ^^ and I don't really know if there is something like a Best Man in Korea but I still included that XD c u guys *waves happily***


	3. Always there for you

**A/N: *carefully comes out of her hideout* Guys I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay! First I wasn't at home, then I had to write Exams, then my Computer kept crashing down and now I have to write Exams AGAIN…but I'm gonna stop the excuses now and leave you to the new chapter :) enjoy ^^**

So after I had cleared my thoughts by walking around for a while I decided to finally go back home. I also hoped that Man Jin and Ha Soo would be already asleep so that I wouldn't have to face them until the next day. When I reached our house I didn't even hesitate anymore. I just wanted to fall into my bed, sleep and forget about everything; my love for Man Jin, my jealousy towards Ha Soo and everything else.

But I guess I really didn't have any luck that night.

After opening the door I already knew that I wouldn't be able to just go upstairs into my room and sleep. The light in the living room was still turned on, but I couldn't hear any sounds. _Did one of the others fall asleep there_? I tried to tiptoe to my room when I suddenly heard a voice.

"Why are you so late? You said you were just going out for a few minutes but it turned out to be a few HOURS. And now you're not even going to talk to me but just want to quietly go to your room?"

_Damn, so it was Man Jin who was still in the living room._

"Why are you even still awake? I expected you to be fast asleep by now. Ha Soo is obviously doing that so why are you sitting here alone at this hour?"

"Don't try to avoid answering me by asking me a question. What. Took. You. So. Long?"

_OK he's emphasizing every single word now…it's getting serious._

"I just met some old friends and went for a drink with them. No need to be so serious. It's not like you're my mother. Can I go to my room now, because I'm seriously tired."

Man Jin's look told me that he didn't buy anything I said. Seriously, this living lie-detector-thing got on my nerves a lot sometimes. But I couldn't think of anything better at the moment. I sighed, not really being up for an argument with him right now.

"We both know that's not the truth and that just makes me more curious about what really happened. Did you meet a girl and had some fun? Or was it something completely else? I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me."

Man Jin sat down on the stairs and therefore blocked my way. _I don't believe this is happening._ I was getting really desperate slowly. But then I realized something. Usually Man Jin was…well, _different_ when teasing me. But this time there was no power behind his words at all. A little bit like he didn't really believe what he said himself… _No, that doesn't make any sense. I'm just imagining things again. Back to business, how do I tell him the truth without revealing too much?_

Then I had an idea.

"Man Jin, I just didn't want to watch you and Ha Soo being so lovey-dovey anymore, so I decided it would be best to give you some privacy and disappear for some time. I walked around the area until I thought it would be save to come back. There's nothing more to it, I swear."

_Not the whole truth but not a lie either. I guess that's the best I could do without making him even more suspicious or angry._ Man Jin's features softened a little bit. But he still didn't seem completely satisfied.

"At least you told me something. I still think that this isn't everything, but I'll let it go for now. Good night, Jin Wook."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Man Jin looked at me confused.

"Why? I thought you wanted to go to sleep as fast as possible. And it didn't really seem like you wanted to talk to me any longer."

_OK he's right. Why exactly did I stop him? Oh right…_

"You still didn't answer my question. Why were you still awake even though Ha Soo was already in bed? I think any other couple would use the chance of being alone and not split up just because you wanted to wait for me."

Without saying anything Man Jin just stared at me for a while. It was actually getting kind of scary because I didn't know what he was thinking at all. But then he finally answered me.

"Right after you were gone we did use the opportunity of being alone. But I started worrying because you were gone for such a long time. At first I wanted to go out and search for you, but then Ha Soo reassured me that you'd be alright. She said that you were old enough to take care of yourself, so I decided to wait for you here. Ha Soo stayed with me, but she fell asleep after a while only to wake up and fall asleep again so I told her to go to sleep already. That's why I was alone when you came back. Is that enough of an explanation for you?"

Huh. That actually sounded pretty convincing. We had always been easily worried about each other since our childhood, and the other stuff didn't seem unusual either.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Good night."

I wanted to go past Man Jin when he suddenly stopped me once more.

"I know that you didn't tell me everything earlier, but as I said I will let it go for now. But you should know that you can tell me everything. I've always been there for you and I always will be, no matter what."

"I know, thank you. But I'm not ready to tell you yet. Please just wait a while longer…"

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Jin Wook."

With that said he smiled at me one last time and we went to our rooms. I was so exhausted from everything that I fell asleep immediately. It was a dark, dreamless sleep, but it was still kind of relaxing, because during that time I didn't have to think or feel anything. I could just give myself to this numb darkness.

**A/N: what do you think? Good, bad or something in between? Let me know what you think in the comments :D see you soon~**


End file.
